


Sebastian Stan is beautiful and I can't draw

by all_abstract



Category: Actor RPF, Ant-Man (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Episode s02e05 Once Upon a Time, Fanart, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hulk-sized drawing, I don't know which fandom paul should be tagged in, I suppose?, Pencil, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_abstract/pseuds/all_abstract
Summary: As promised, the sketches I did some months ago. Please, bear in mind that at the time I hadn't drawn anything in over a year - maybe two - so my skills were more than rusty. Hope you enjoy it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you_me_and_obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_me_and_obsession/gifts).



> I've never actually posted any of my stuff (whether it's written or drawn) anywhere, so please be nice, people?  
>    
> RE-Edit: Problems displaying the drawings are **solved**. Can I get a Hallelujah?

## Jefferson, The Mad Hatter

## 

[click here](http://all-abstract.tumblr.com/post/153235437975/jefferson-drawing) to reblog on tumblr

I drew this when I was watching OUAT so I don't have a screen cap for reference

## Paul Rudd

I'm sorry I didn't do justice to that beautiful man, I set myself 10 minutes to draw him (not really but it was way too short anyway) and yeah that's the result… **ugh.**

Go [here](http://all-abstract.tumblr.com/post/153235757425/young-adult-paul-rudd-is-impossible-to-resist-i) for the tumblr link.

here's the original (yeah, his skull suddenly shrank to half its size)

**Author's Note:**

> There you go YouMeAndObsession! I hope you liked those, have a nice day! :)


End file.
